


Shadowhunters fanarts ~ I wish the universe was more kind.

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, Fanart, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Photoshop, Pictures, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika





	Shadowhunters fanarts ~ I wish the universe was more kind.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  
_“We were so wholly one I had not thought_  
_That we could die apart. I had not thought_  
_That I could move,—and you be stiff and still!”_  
  
_[(x)](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/166466051821/the-universe-was-blessed-to-have-held-you)[(x)](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/166426465871/we-were-so-wholly-one-i-had-not-thought-that-we)_  



End file.
